communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Militant Socialist Movement
|dissolution = |headquarters = Sun Trust Building |ideology = Democratic Socialism, Social Democracy |position = Centre-left |international = None |alliances = MMM (from 2000 to 2005) PSM MSDP |number of seats = 12 |seats1_title = National Assembly of Mauritius |seats1 = ImageSize = width:100 height:25 PlotArea = left:0 bottom:0 top:0 right:0 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:69 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = early Colors = id:gray value:rgb(0.85,0.85,0.85) |number of Members in Parliament = 12 |colours = Orange |website = http://www.msmparty.org/ }} The Militant Socialist Movement ( ) is a political party in Mauritius and is the largest Party in the Mauritian National Assembly. It is the only party to form the government winning 4 generals in a row. It formed the government of the country in 1983, 1987, 1991,2000 and lastly 2010. It became opposition party in 2005 after the victory of its main opponent, Alliance Sociale. At the legislative elections of 11 September 2000, the party was part of a coalition of the Militant Socialist Movement and the Mauritian Militant Movement that won 51.7 % and 58 out of 70 seats. In the 2005 elections, 3 July 2005, this alliance won only 24 out of 70 seats. In Mauritian parliamentary elections held in 2010 , it formed with the labor party and Social Democrats Party an alliance called Ptr-MSM-PMSD and the three team won 41 directly elected seats and 4 indirectly forwarding the best loser system .It will thus be part of the new government of the country for the next five years . Birth and philosophy of the MSM The MSM took birth in 1983, more precisely on April 8, 1983, after the scission of the MM of with the PSM, starting from chaos, of political instability, by creating the opposite, namely the order and the discipline, stability and continuity. The battle in favour of industrialization At once after independence, Mauritius had adopted a strategy of development embracing agricultural diversification and the industrialization based on the substitution of imports. However, this introverted strategy proved to be inappropriate considering the exiguity of the domestic market. Moreover, the majority of the companies which were established in Mauritius had created few employment. Ineffective strategy The need for a change of strategy was thus felt. About the middle of the Seventies, a strategy of growth more directed towards outside, and based on industry with strong intensity of labour was installation. This strategy was however suitable but ineffective. Because the rate of unemployment was increasing, reaching 17% in 1982. The economic growth remained slow and the industrialization of the country does not make a success of since the economy remained a saving in monoculture, that of the cane with sugar. All these economic indicators drew a dark future for the country. The economy, in 1982, was like a plane immobilized on the ground and the conditions of takeoff were not favourable. Moreover, the mass unemployment generated a poverty on a large scale and caused a feeling of despair within the population, which lost confidence in itself and in the system. Such a situation constituted a fertile ground with the emergence of new social problems which threatened to destroy fabric even company Mauritian. Mauritius was in a situation extremely embarrassing where there was little place to optimism. Crisis of Leadership economic pessimism was accentuated because of uncertainties on the political scene. The crisis of leadership was obvious and the people claimed a strong leadership and political stability. The wishes of the population were to be exaucés with the creation of the MSM in April 1983. A new party… A new vision… A new approach The advent of the MSM brought a new vision and a new approach in the political scene. The country needed a leadership extremely just as a management of the more effective economy. The MSM maintained a strong faith in the destiny of Mauritius. The MSM took as a starting point a philosophy of government based on pragmatism, sincerity, the frankness and the will to be useful. August 1983 - The general elections The results of the general elections of August 1983 were not the fruit of the chance but the realization of “Vox populi” through the ballot boxes. Once the swing-low of the election campaign finished, the government of Anerood Jugnauth rolled up the handles to be put seriously at work. The government resulting from the elections of 1983 had for prime objective to give fresh impulse to the economy, to stimulate industrialization, to activate the frank zone of export and to launch a significant agricultural diversification. It was then a question of leaving the country the stagnation and of eliminating the threat from social explosion by creating jobs. The achievement of this objective passed by a revision of the political ideology preached before to the MM. The MSM had decided to choose political realism and pragmatism. The results were going to impress the whole world: small Mauritius under Prime-ministership de Sir Anerood Jugnauth carried out an economic miracle. The country thus joined the league of the developing countries. The period 1983-1995 will remain engraved forever in the history of the country, because it was glorious in more than one way and will remain a reference for the future. The building work of Mauritius modern and resolutely turned towards the future was going to continue between 2000 and 2005, once again when the MSM was with the government. The new leader and ex-minister of Finances, Pravind Jugnauth, gave an outline of his vision of Mauritius of tomorrow by posting his will to transform the country into a `Duty Free Island' in Budget 2005/2006. Under the enlightened leadership of Pravind Jugnauth, the MSM prepares to reconquer the capacity, to give again hope with the people Mauritian, to make revive the glorious moments of 1983-1995 by republishing the exploit of a second economic miracle. While basing the action with the government on political realism and economic pragmatism, the MSM has an ideal which can be summarized with the following objectives: *To consolidate the unit in the diversity, which hardens peace and the harmony and guarantees the political stability which in itself is an indispensable condition to attract in the country the investors and the investment without which the economy does not thrive *To create better living conditions by modernizing the country more and creating richnesses to widen the national cake *To ensure a serene future in a context of liberalization and globalisation *To promote the wellbeing of the population and to bring happiness in each Mauritian family The party's golden years were during the 1980s and 1990s, where it is recognised to have been at its strongest. Indeed, this period was considered as being one of the best the party ever knew. By an amalgamation with Harish Boodhoo's PSM, the party was formed in 1983, one year after the first ever 60-0 victory at Mauritian elections. With its dream-team, the MSM marked a long era of stability and security in Mauritius. It is to be noted however that many of the members emerging from this party- Anil Baichoo, Madun Dulloo, Ajay Daby, Vishnu Lutchmeenaraidoo, Kadress Pillay, Sheila Bapoo, Mahen Utchanah - to name a few, while still being very much present on the political scene, are no longer members of the MSM. The leader of the MSM has for long been Sir Anerood Jugnauth. He then handed over the leadership to his son, Pravind Jugnauth, a former Deputy Prime Minister and Finance Minister. Anerood Jugnauth is currently the President of the Republic of Mauritius. Back in the Government The MSM made a major comeback with the Ptr-MSM-PMSD alliance ,its leader was elected 1st Member serving for the constituency number 8 consisting of Moka & Quartier Militaire. Pravind Jugnauth leader of the party was announced as fourth in the government hierarchy holding the most powerful ministry office namely Minister of Finance position. 2010 elections saw 14 members of the MSM elected out of the 18 candidate who stood for parliamentary elections . External links *Official Website Category:Political parties in Mauritius Category:Socialist parties Category:Political parties established in the 1980s